Roses and the Notebook
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Sudah bisa dipastikan. Jika berhadapan dengan Yuuma Isogai; Gakushuu Asano tidak punya skill sosial. Slight-AU. Tsundere!Asano (kinda)


_Warn: tsundere Asano._

* * *

 **Roses and the Notebook**  
 _30 Agustus 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Gakushuu Asano adalah seorang pemuda dengan selera sempurna. Ketua OSIS dengan _skill_ kepemimpinan tak tercela, siswa terbaik di sekolah, dan digandrungi oleh banyak penggemar. Salah satu hobinya adalah merawat sebuah taman bunga mawar di rumah kaca belakang sekolah. Asano tidak membiarkan orang lain selain dirinya menyentuh mawar-mawar itu.

Suatu pagi yang hangat, Asano melihat seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal sedang memandangi bunga-bunga mawarnya. Dirinya menyunggingkan senyum bangga yang tipis. Tampak jelas, pemuda berambut hitam itu terkagum dengan mawar-mawarnya yang mekar dalam kondisi prima, kelopak sempurna, aroma yang memenuhi rumah kaca.

Tapi, mata violet Asano tajam menangkap pergerakan tangan pemuda yang ingin menyentuh salah satu mawarnya.

"Hei, jangan sentuh bunga itu." Desisnya tajam, membuat pemuda itu tersentak bangun dan menoleh. Matanya keemasan, melebar oleh rasa terkejut. Ia mundur selangkah dan tersenyum menyesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar...mawar-mawar itu indah sekali." Ujarnya.

Asano mendengus remeh, melipat tangannya. "Tentu saja. Sudah semestinya begitu jika aku yang merawat." Ada sedikit nada kebanggaan dalam perkataannya. Tapi, pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak mendengar nada kebanggaan itu. Pemuda itu tampak lebih terkejut lagi.

"Kamu yang merawat mawar-mawar ini?"

"Tepat."

"Wah," pemuda itu menoleh, matanya bersinar kagum melihat hamparan mawar-mawar merah yang mekar sempurna dengan indahnya, tak tersentuh selain oleh air dan udara. Ia kembali menatap Asano. "Kamu yang merawatnya? Ini bukan tugas murid, kan?"

"Ini...semacam hobi," dirinya mengakui, membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

Asano mengangkat alis, mengharapkan pemuda itu akan memberi komentar aneh soal 'laki-laki yang menyukai bunga', dan sudah siap melontarkan balasan pedas.

Tapi tidak.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, merekah bagai bunga yang mekar, pipinya merona dengan ketulusan dan kebahagiaan.

"Aku kagum padamu, kamu sangat peduli, ya, orangnya," puji pemuda itu.

Lebih dari pujian itu, senyuman bagai bunga itu membuat Asano terpaku. Seorang siswa lain memasuki rumah kaca, lalu melambai ke arah mereka.

"Isogai! Ayo, kita harus pergi!"

"Ah, iya," pemuda berambut hitam itu menjawab temannya, lalu kembali menghadap Asano dan mengangguk kecil. "Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya, lalu bergegas menyusul temannya.

Dan begitulah, cerita Asano kepada Ren Sakakibara empat hari kemudian. Ren mendengarkan, dan masih menunggu agar Asano melanjutkan. Tapi, melihat wajah diam Asano, matanya melebar, ujung bibirnya berkedut tidak percaya.

"...Eh, ada lagi?"

"Sudah. Ya. Begitu saja."

"...Hah?" Ren melotot pada Asano. "Begitu saja? _Itu saja_? Kamu merana tiga hari terakhir ini hanya karena senyuman!?" temannya lemas di kursi. "Jangan-jangan kamu sudah _menguntit_ anak ini?"

"Tch..." Asano mendecakkan lidah, memukulkan kepalan tangan ke meja, melirik ke jendela dengan kesal. "Sayangnya belum..."

 _SAYANGNYA BELUM!?_

Ren tergelak, satu tangannya menyisir poni kebanggannya. Bahunya lemas lagi memandangi temannya yang sudah tiga-empat hari ini kalau tidak menyentak orang ya melamun. Asano mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya ke bangku, tatapannya tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal anak itu, selain nama belakangnya, 'Isogai', kalau tidak salah..."

Teman Asano duduk tegak, lalu menyipitkan mata dengan tidak percaya. "Tunggu...lalu apa yang membuatmu bingung? Bukankah kamu ketua OSIS? Kamu pasti punya daftar nama seluruh murid di sekolah ini, kan?"

Hening.

Masih hening.

Hening sekali.

Asano menggebrak meja dan bergegas. "Permisi, aku ada urusan penting."

Ren menghela napas panjang, tertawa miris. Sebegitu besarnya pengaruh senyuman pemuda asing itu, bahkan Asano yang biasanya licik sampai melupakan kedudukannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Sampai hampir empat hari. Luar biasa.

~.X.~

Tiap kelas memiliki murid berkisar tiga puluh orang. Ada tiga peringkat. Tiap peringkat memiliki sepuluh kelas. Artinya ada tiga puluh kelas dan total sekitar sembilan ratus murid di sekolah ini. Entah kenapa Asano baru kepikiran ide seperti ini. Menyalakan komputer, ia masuk ke tiap-tiap file tiga puluh kelas, menahan kunci 'ctrl' dan 'f' tiap _sheet_. Butuh sepuluh menit untuknya menemukan nama itu, satu-satunya nama 'Isogai' di sekolah.

 _Yuuma Isogai_.

Asano menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, ia mencatat nama itu di sebuah buku catatan kecil. Ia jarang mencatat di buku itu, dan lebih sering menggunakan _smartphone_ , tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menulis nama itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yuuma. Yuuma Isogai, huh. Sebaiknya skenario macam apa yang ia gunakan untuk bicara dengan si Yuuma ini? Mungkin dia harus menguntitnya satu hari dulu untuk menentukan adegan bagaimana yang hampir tidak kentara, tapi mengena. Ya, dia bisa menyuruh Teppei menguntit anak itu. Tunggu. Jangan. Yuuma. Yuuma Isogai.

"Ketua OSIS!" Asano nyaris sakit jantung ketika rentetan pikirannya dihancurkan oleh seorang gadis berambut seperti helm, tapi tentu saja ia tidak menunjukkan hal seperti itu di wajahnya yang sempurna. "Ini, proposal perjalanan dari klub _baseball_. Hm? Kenapa kamu mencari Isogai-kun?" Yuzuki Fuwa seenak udel mengintip layar komputer di hadapan Asano. Dengan gerakan yang tidak kasat mata, Asano menyelipkan buku catatan kecil itu ke kantong celananya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya, saat bertemu kemarin. Tidak sopan kalau aku tidak tahu," alasan Asano mulus.

"Oh, begitu. Padahal bisa tanya padaku. Isogai-kun itu teman sekelasku," ujar Fuwa.

Asano mengangkat alis, menatap Fuwa dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ini pantas? Tapi Fuwa bukan orang yang suka menghakimi.

"Menurutmu..." Asano berdeham. "Jika aku ingin bicara dengannya lagi, sebaiknya seperti apa? Tentu saja, maksudku...tidak perlu secara formal, kau tahu?"

Mata Fuwa berbinar.

~.X.~

"Sial, aku terlambat..." geram Asano. Ia tidak pernah terlambat! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Salahkan supirnya, ya, ia akan menghukum supirnya nanti. Ia harus cepat menemukan laboratorium sekolah sebelum—

BRUKK!

"Ugh!" Asano menabrak seseorang yang bersamaan mengerang kesakitan keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. Sebelum ia menyumpahi siapapun itu, Asano sadar bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah _Yuuma Isogai_.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku sedang buru-buru..." Isogai berhenti, menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak. Wajahnya merona. "Kamu...yang kemarin?"

"Yuuma-kun..." Asano keceplosan.

"Shuu, kan?" Isogai tersenyum seperti bunga lagi.

Saling tatap panjang. Mereka tersenyum. Perlahan, Isogai mendekati Asano dan meraih satu tangannya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bicara denganmu—"

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu," Asano melambaikan tangan di depan muka Fuwa, menghentikan skenario super klise yang ia presentasikan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, matanya melebar, sedikit panik. "Sudah cukup, sudah. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau membuat skenario seperti itu—maksudku, aku...Bukannya aku sedang membuat skenario untuk bicara dengan Isogai-kun atau apa..."

"Ah, tapi terlambat dan tertabrak itu klise klasik di anime-anime lama!"

"Tolong. Fuwa-san. Cukup." Asano beranjak dari kursinya, memijit-mijit keningnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau bicara dengan seorang _otaku_ selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Entah kenapa ia menerima gadis itu sebagai anggota OSIS. Mungkin ia harus mengadakan rapat untuk memecatnya. Asano keluar dari ruangan OSIS untuk mengurutkan pikiran-pikirannya.

Terutama tentang si Yuuma Isogai itu. Ini semua salah Fuwa. Sekarang ia membayangkan Isogai memanggilnya 'Shuu'. Asano menghela napas keras-keras dan menghentakkan langkahnya. Istirahat masih panjang...Sebaiknya ke mana?

"Permisi!" Asano mendecakkan lidah dan dengan kesal menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, kamu, yang kemarin?" bagaikan turun dari langit, seakan-akan para Dewa di atas sana sedang mengerjainya atau apa, Yuuma Isogai muncul di hadapannya dengan senyuman ramah. "Ini, buku catatanmu jatuh."

Dan seakan-akan ia tidak pernah jadi ketua OSIS dengan kepintaran luar biasa, Asano hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

Sekarang apa? Sekarang apa!? Ia tidak bisa membuat skenario, ini hanya impromptu! Wahai otak, berjalanlah. Bukankah kamu bisa bergerak cepat memecahkan omong-kosong Hukum Keppler atau persamaan kuadrat dalam sepuluh detik kurang? Kenapa kamu berhenti hanya karena senyuman manis seorang Yuuma Isogai?

Melihat Asano terdiam hampir setengah menit, Isogai mengernyit cemas.

"Ah, maaf, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

 _Aku seorang Asano._ Pikirnya, menumbuhkan rasa bangga. _Aku sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku gentar. Tata kramaku tak tercela. Hm. Benar. Aku tidak perlu gugup menghadapi jelata seperti ini_.

Ia berdeham. Dengan senyum sempurna seorang _gentleman_ , Asano mengambil kembali buku catatan kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, Yuuma,"

Tolol.

"Eh—" Isogai terbeliak.

Asano hanya ingin segera lenyap dari tempat itu, ia berbalik dengan langkah sempurna dan berjalan pergi, dengan berkelas melambaikan satu tangan.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Entah bagaimana ia bisa menahan diri untuk berjalan tenang dengan postur sempurna, sementara dalam pikirannya, Asano sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 _...Aku memanggilnya Yuuma. Ya. Yuuma. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Bukankah kami belum berkenalan? Bagaimana kalau dia bertanya 'Kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku? Apa kamu menguntitku? Aku takut.' Apakah aku memang seorang idiot? Mungkinkah sebaiknya aku mati saja? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang? Ini tidak seperti diriku. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin mengerjakan rakitan roket antariksa-ku. Aku ingin_...

"Ah, syukurlah, masih di sini!"

 _...Ingin main Mario Kart di rumah..._

"Apa!?" sentak Asano kesal dan terkejut, melihat Isogai sudah mengejarnya. Isogai tampak terkejut juga, lalu wajahnya tampak malu.

Isogai menunduk malu. Satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Mata Asano melebar, terutama ketika ia mengatakan;

"Maaf, ini agak memalukan...tapi..."

Mungkinkah. Sepertinya tidak. Asano berusaha tidak berharap. Tidak mungkin kan, Yuuma Isogai mengajaknya pulang bersama? Jalan-jalan? Ke perpustakaan? Astaga, kenapa jadi salah begini...

"...Tapi, ini, kamu menjatuhkan lagi, um, buku catatanmu." Isogai menyodorkan buku catatan kecil sial terkutuk brengsek itu dengan wajah malu.

Asano menyerah.

Ah. Dia ingin main _Mario Kart_ di rumah saja.

Sementara itu, Yuuma Isogai merasa gugup sendiri dan merasa malu memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia bingung, kepalanya dipenuhi sebuah pertanyaan besar:

 _Kapan aku memberitahukan namaku, ya?_

* * *

 **Based on Doujinshi Asakiku XD  
Maaf, mungkin ada yang merasa Asano OOC banget di sini. Sekali lagi, dia sedang tsundere.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
